


[Podfic] Miracles Here and There

by Jadesfire



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: Podfic ofMiracles Here and Thereby ElegantPi.Ivanova, with a little help from Marcus, uses the resources at hand - Theo and his monks - to solve the mystery of a family of orphans found wandering through Babylon 5.





	[Podfic] Miracles Here and There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Miracles Here and There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601190) by [ElegantPi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantPi/pseuds/ElegantPi). 



[Read the text and leave the author feedback here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/601190)

Available as MP3 and Podbook, with and without music! Click through to stream (works on mobile) or download!

**With Music (29:38)** | **Without Music (28:07)**  
---|---  
[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1b3AFEYgxIB7Pd4spCeBx4lqXcuPwSZMw) |  [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=174UqDqaCKHhGMGjMxVwmFuC2biBRvU1c)  
[M4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=19QWrkowZWGbUEOHBo84jDkFZKlPnPyhF) |  [M4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ycDNR_HR4rCFW3ULifqnEMcL5_C_SDlJ)  
  
Music is _Better Days_ by The Goo Goo Dolls


End file.
